Heart of Dog
by Capt. Hasting
Summary: After a horrible meeting with his boss, Russia goes home to find comfort with his dog. Unfortunately a broken heart is very difficult to mend. Human name used.


The night was quiet when Ivan returned home from a meeting with the General Secretary of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union and his mind was swirling with thoughts. Mostly thoughts of pain and sadness. _How can they do this to me? _he thought, as he fished the key to his door from his pocket. Slipping it into the key hole he heard the pleasant sound of his dog barking to him from inside the house.

It was such a lovely sound. Ivan had always loved dogs and this was his favorite one, she was small , wild, and energetic. Yet, still able to sit quietly when the time called for it. She was his best friend and loyal companion, some one he could trust with all of his secrets and worries. Someone who did not look into his past and judge him. No, she loved him, unconditionally and he loved her as well. With all of his heart.

Fighting back the lump in his throat Ivan opened the door and forced a smile, "Hello girl." he said. His dog barked loudly, excitedly. Extremely happy that her owner had returned. Ivan crouched down and patted her head. "Did you have a good day?" he asked, "I hope you did because I didn't."

The dog tilted her head as if to ask him what was wrong, noticing the action Ivan chuckled. _She is such a smart dog. She doesn't deserve this fate_.

Sighing he stood up and went to the kitchen where he pulled out the pot of stew from his refrigerator and poured a ladle full into his dog's bowl which she began to happy lap up. He then poured some into his own bowl and began to eat. Standing in the kitchen watching his beloved pet slurping away. This just made him angrier. "Fuck it." he finally exclaimed throwing his bowl into the sink. It clattered loudly breaking into four pieces, the dog looked up at him, it's head cocked to one side confused by his anger.

"Come on." Ivan snapped going to the living room, "We are going for a walk."

Upon hearing the word_ walk_ his dog burst out into barks and bounded after him and dived between his legs. Ivan didn't laugh or yell, he just grabbed her leash, snapped it onto her collar and headed for the door.

Stepping into the cool night air Ivan took a deep breath, turning his gaze to the stars above his head. They had been so pretty last night, yet now they only brought overwhelming sadness to his heart. A sadness that had been cutting into him the whole time he sat in the office of his boss and listened to the man babble about greatness and superiority. Nothing he cared about at the moment. Not when his pet, his beloved friend, would have to be sacrificed for it.

Suddenly he felt a jolt of pain in his chest. As if his heart had ripped in twine. _ Lord...the pain is terrible. Every time._ He grabbed a hold of his chest and fell to his knees, wishing for something to make it stop. But of course nothing did, and he collapsed flat on his face before blacking out.

The next thing he felt was what seemed to be a warm, wet cloth on his face. Opening his eyes he saw that it wasn't a cloth at all. It was his dog, licking him on the face. Blinking a few times he saw that it was still dark._ How long have I been passed out?_

Sitting up he stared at his companion, memories of happy bright days filled his mind and the lump returned. Except this time it was stronger than him. Stronger than his will to stop it. And the rest of his feeling began to spill out as hot tears of sorrow. His dog was going to die for bragging rights! For a boast!

_This is unfair!Cruel! Evil and sick!...This is scientific progress_. This was a moment that made no sense to Ivan nor to his dog he was sure. She just continued to lick his face, licking his tears as if trying to comfort him with no success. Wrapping his arms around her he let out a loud, heart wrenching wail as more sobs burst from deep within him. "I love you. I love you. I love you." he whispered, "I love you so much, please forgive me. Please!" he held the small animal to his chest and rocked back and forth as if trying to comfort a small child to sleep. "Please! Please! Please! Oh. G-God, please forgive me." As usual she was too well trained to fight and so she stayed there in his arms, peaceful.

Glancing up at the stars with his puffy red eyes, Ivan's lip quivered, "Y-You will be up there soon." he muttered, "Up with the stars, and planets. Maybe even with the angels, you never know." Sniffling he looked back at his pet. "A-and everyone will know your name. It w-will go do-own in history." He nodded quickly. His dog just barked and licked his face.

Fighting back more tears he smiled a bitter smile. Trying to reassure himself, more than his dog, "You will be the most amazing, most remembered, most lovely dog in history of the world. OK? So..so don't be sad. A-And you will be up with the stars forever. I-I hear it's so beautiful up there. It's God's canvas you know." The dog barked. "_Yes_." Ivan nodded, "_Yes, My dear, sweet, little Liaka. You'll be the most heroic dog in the whole Universe._"

**End**

******A/N: **On November 3, 1957, the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics launched Sputnik 2 into orbit. On board there was the first animal to orbit the earth. A small dog named Laika, She was never intended to return to earth as the satellite was not retrievable. Instead the plan called for her to be put to sleep through poison in her food. In the end, Laika's historic mission proved that it was possible to send living organisms into space and thus paved the way for human space travel. In 2008, the Russian government unveiled a monument in her honor.


End file.
